Entwined: A HarryDraco story
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: Harry and Draco have a moment. What will result of that? Rated T for now but will be M for future chapters. Will Draco and Harry put the past behind them? Or will pride get in the way?


**Entwined**

**A Harry/Draco Love Story**

**A/N: This just came to me as I was reading Harry/Draco fan fiction, I decided I needed to write one myself. Hope you enjoy. No flames please. **

Confused.

That's what Harry Potter felt as he rounded the corner and came upon a sobbing Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help but stare at Draco as he cried. He'd never seen Draco emit any other emotion than narcissism and he was very shocked. He didn't know what was wrong, yet he couldn't figure out why seeing this sight was causing a ravenous anger to build up in his stomach. He felt bad for Draco. He knew he shouldn't, after everything Draco had done to him and his friends in the past years, the only thing he should be feeling toward the arrogant prat was hatred. Yet here he stood, feeling angry that Draco was upset and crying. All of a sudden, Draco was on his feet, glaring at Harry. Their eyes locked briefly and the glare disappeared. Draco stared at him for a moment, his blonde hair disheveled and messy, then turned on his heel and full out sprinted away from Harry. Harry blinked, trying to decipher what had just happened.

Had he and Draco Malfoy just had a moment?

And why was his heart in his throat when he thought of Draco and how beautiful he looked when he emitted an actual emotion and not his usual arrogance. He was about to chase after Draco again, but was stopped by Ron and Hermione.

"What're you up to, Harry?" Ron asks, a small, happy gilt in his voice.

"What? Oh…nothing…just…nothing" he says, trailing off at the end of the sentence. Ron and Hermione shared a quick, questioning glance hen looked back at Harry.

"Right…well then we should be getting back to the common room, it's late" Hermione says. Harry and Ron nodded as they followed Hermione up to the common room. And still, Harry could not take his mind off Draco Malfoy.

Once Draco had reached the safety of his bed in the common room, he curled up under the thin sheets and continued sobbing. He knew what this chapter in his life meant, and he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't. He didn't know if he could do this. His arm throbbed painfully and he just stared at it. The new mark stared back at him evilly, mocking him. Reminding him that he was just a pawn in Voldemort's evil plan. He rubbed his eyes quickly then looked at the dark mark again. Without taking his eyes off of it, he reached into a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small, metal razor.

Harry was late to potions class the next day. Ron had woken at the regular time but had felt the need to let Harry sleep in because he had been acting so strangely. Harry sprinted down to Potions and panted when he skidded to a halt in the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter. Take a seat next to mister Malfoy. 5 points from Gryffindor" Snape says monotonously, going back to the lesson. Harry sighed and sat down next to Malfoy, who just closed his eyes and scooted as far away from Harry as physically possible. Harry began taking notes on his bit of parchment then sighed as he held his head in his hand again and let his eyes wander. He noticed Draco's sleeve low on his wrist and noticed a few new, but faded, scars upon his wrist. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Malfoy's arm as he wrote, before being hit on the head by Snape.

"Pay attention Potter" he says, walking away. He gave them an assignment and Harry got all the necessary ingredients together then looked at Malfoy.

"Um…this is supposed to be a…group…project" he says quietly to Malfoy, who rolled his eyes.

"I see that Potter. I'm not stupid" he says, scooting a bit closer to Harry as they put the necessary ingredients into the cauldron in order and began mixing the potion. Harry noticed the scars again, but said nothing. Malfoy seemed not to notice as he finished brewing the potion and Snape came by to inspect it.

"You're lucky to have Draco as a partner, Potter. Without him, you probably would've failed" Snape says before walking away. Harry looked at Draco.

"Thanks" he says, offering Malfoy a small smile. It wasn't returned.

"Whatever, Potter. Just because I helped you doesn't mean we're friends. I can't let my marks fall now" Malfoy says, gathering his books and walking off quickly just as Snape dismissed class. Harry watched him go then sighed as he gathered his books, desperately wanting to get out of that dark, depressing room.

"Did you guys notice anything different about Malfoy today?" Harry asks as he, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor common room. Both raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no. Why would we?" Ron asks, a confused tone in his voice.

"He's been really quiet. No mocking, no snide remarks, no nothing. It's like he's a different person" Harry says.

"Hey if he's not making fun of me, I'm good. I like him better this way" Ron says, smiling a bit.

"I noticed…something…today, in class" Harry says, looking at the ground. A million thoughts were running through his head. Who had hurt Malfoy? What caused Malfoy to cut himself? Why did he care so much about what happened to Malfoy? Why couldn't he shake Malfoy from his thoughts? He was brought out of his own head to Hermione's repetition of his name.

"Wha…?" he asks dazedly as he looked at Hermione.

"I asked you what you'd noticed in class today" she says, taking note of Harry's dazedness and zoning out.

"I noticed that he had cuts all over his wrist when his robe fell down a bit on his arm" Harry says, going back to looking at the ground. Hermione's eyes widened and she thought for a moment.

"Perhaps he's a little…depressed. I don't know why, but generally when people self-harm, they are trying to find an escape from something" she says very quietly. (A/N: I do not mean to offend ANYONE by saying this, all I know is that when I used to cut, I was trying to escape.)

Harry looked at her strangely, then sighed and got up, leaving the common room and going outside. He sat down under a large tree, making sure it wasn't the whomping willow, and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He caught a glimpse of white blonde heading into the Forbidden Forest and he couldn't help it. His curiosity got the best of him and he stealthily followed Malfoy. He saw Malfoy stop and approach a figure dressed in a black cloak, hood, and mask. He knew what that meant.

Death Eater.

He continued watching as Malfoy and the Death Eater talked quietly and then there was a loud, resonating smack as Malfoy stumbled back a few feet and held his cheek. The Death Eater took off his mask and Harry saw Lucius Malfoy. He watched as Lucius approached Malfoy again.

"You'd better _be _ready by the time the Dark Lord calls on you. You're one of us now and you know it. You must obey" he says, glaring at Malfoy.

"Father I don't think I can do this…" Malfoy says, holding his cheek and looking at the ground. Within seconds, Harry gasped softly as he saw Malfoy hit the ground and start writhing as his father used the cruciatus curse on him. Harry pulled his wand out and quickly muttered "protego." A shield engulfed Malfoy and Harry hid behind a tree when Lucius looked around to see where the spell had come from. He let out a roar of frustration and turned his attention back to Malfoy.

"Let this be a lesson to you, son" he says, turning on his heel and apparating. Malfoy lay on the ground, curled up into himself and whimpering softly. Harry walked over.

"Malfoy…where does it hurt?" he asks, truly concerned as he knelt down next to Ma- Draco. Harry decided he was going to call him Draco from now on.

"Go away, Potter. I don't need your help" Draco says in a voice so small it was barely audible.

"That's not what your body is saying right now. If you won't talk to me, at least let me take you to Madam Pomfrey" he says, standing. He picked Draco up bridal-style and carried him into the castle, ignoring the many confused and questioning looks he was receiving from friends and strangers alike as he carried Draco into the hospital wing. After Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco and had him placed in a hospital bed, she dismissed Harry. Harry looked at Draco's sleeping form and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He was glad Draco was alive.

A/N: Again, I did NOT intend to offend ANYONE with the cutting thing. It was my escape.

Reviews are love.

No flames please.


End file.
